Lovin' you
by koma180
Summary: GSR. Sequel to "運命の出会い-Fates". / ニック誘拐事件のさなか、ポイントポイントで、主にサラが、どんな様子だったか、を補完してみたお話。/ Behind "Grave Danger". Some point of their(mainly Sara's) feelings behind the episode.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 05 Lovin' you

Summary : GSR. Sequel to "Fates". / ニック誘拐事件のさなか、ポイントポイントで、主にサラが、どんな様子だったか、を補完してみたお話。/ Behind "Grave Danger". Some point of their(mainly Sara's) feelings behind the episode.

Rating : K

Spoilers : S5#24-25(CSI"12時間"の死闘/Grave Danger)

* * *

Chapter 1

「被害者は二人いた」  
自ら行った実験結果を手に言い張るグリッソムに、サラもまた追いすがった。  
「そんなの有り得ない。現場のありとあらゆる血痕から採れたDNAは一人分だったもの」  
「被害者は一卵性双生児だからだ」  
「双子？」  
サラは頓狂な声を上げ、それから悔しそうに言った。  
「じゃあ、話は別」  
溜飲を下げたグリッソムがオフィスの椅子に座るのを見届け、それから彼の机に新しく増えているものに気付いた。  
「なにこれ？」  
手にとってみる。  
グリッソムが嬉しそうに言った。  
「送ってもらったんだ」  
それから彼はその『名誉馬主証明書』の経緯についてこんこんと説明した。  
『名誉馬主証明書』を返し、ご満悦で得意そうな彼にサラはちらりと笑みをこぼした。  
よく分からないけど、彼が嬉しそうだからまあいっか。ギルバート少年よ、永遠なれ、だ。  
ニックが現場から消えたと一報が入ったのは、それから間もなくのことだった。

キャサリンの工面した「匿名の寄付による身の代金」を持って、グリッソムがニック誘拐犯との交渉に出かけたとキャサリンから聞いたとき、既に彼は発った後だった。  
その時、サラは金の出所とキャサリンについて、ちらりと考えたことがあるだけで、それほど深くとらえていなかった。  
何かが引っかかった気がしたが、それはより大きな不安にすぐにかき消された。  
ニックは無事解放されるのだろうか。

休憩室でサラは黙り込んで座っていた。部屋にはグレッグもいたが、二人とも無言だった。先ほどまでウォリックもいたが、ニックの様子を見にまたAVルームへ戻っていた。  
あのニックを見ているのが辛くて、サラとグレッグは一度引き上げたのだった。  
何度目か分からない溜息をサラが吐いたとき、キャサリンが駆け込んで来た。  
「サラ、グレッグ。出動して。誘拐犯が自爆したわ。私たちも直ぐに行く」  
サラとグレッグは弾かれたように立ち上がった。  
「遅番、早番、とにかく出られるだけかき集める」  
「待って。自爆ってどういうこと？」  
強い声で聞いたのはサラだった。  
「身の代金ともども、パァよ」  
「グリッソムは？」  
出て行こうとするキャサリンを、サラは腕を掴んで引き留めた。  
グレッグは、サラの顔がみるみるうちに青くなった気がした。  
「彼は、無事なの？」  
ほとんど囁くような声で、サラが聞いた。  
そうだ。グレッグははたと思った。一人で交渉に行った主任は、無事なんだろうか？  
キャサリンは右手の携帯電話を振ってみせた。  
「連絡してきたのは、彼自身よ」  
それだけ言って、キャサリンは部屋を出ていった。  
「サラ？」  
茫然としている様子のサラに、グレッグは声をかけた。  
サラは唇を思いっきり噛みしめていたが、1つゆっくりと押し殺した息を吐くと、彼を振り返らないまま、  
「運転する」  
短く言って大股で歩き出した。

助手席で、グレッグはサラを心配そうに見ていた。  
サラはほとんど顔面蒼白になっていた。  
ニックが心配なのだろうと思った。  
サラとニックは、ずっと良きライバル関係で、仲も良かった。何年も同じチームでやっていたし、人付き合いに難しい面を持つサラにとって、数少ない友人の一人だった。  
そんなニックがこんな目に遭って、さぞつらいだろう。  
サラはずっと無言だった。硬い表情でただ前を向いて運転していた。  
唇が、時折震えるようにわななくのも、グレッグは見た。  
怖いのだろうな、とグレッグは思った。ニックはほとんど無差別に誘拐されたようなものだ。誰が現場に行くかは犯人には知り得ない。誰が誘拐されてもおかしくなかったのだ。現場捜査官として、これほど恐ろしい事件はないだろう。彼だって怖い。

交渉現場へ着くと、救急車の後ろにグリッソムが見えた。隊員に処置を受けているのだろうか。座っているところを見ると、それほど大きな怪我はしていなさそうだった。  
車を降りると、サラはキットを持たずに歩き始めた。グレッグはサラのも持って慌てて追い掛けた。  
建物に入る前に、サラとグレッグはそのグリッソムのところへ向かった。  
キャサリンとウォリックも既にそこにいた。  
「怪我は？」  
「私は大丈夫だ。中を頼む、キャサリン。・・・何でもいい、手掛かりを見つけてくれ」  
グリッソムはやってきたサラとグレッグに気付いた。  
サラの硬い表情が何を意味しているか、そのときの彼には知り得なかった。考える余裕も、なかった。  
サラは無言でグリッソムを見ていたが、彼と目が合った瞬間、顔を背けて歩き始めた。キャサリン、ウォリックに続いて現場建物へ入っていった。  
目が合ったとき、一瞬彼女の目元が震えた気がしたが、直ぐにもっと大きな心配がグリッソムの脳裏を占めた。  
ニックはどこだ・・・その手がかりを、我々は見つけられるのだろうか？

サラの後を追うグレッグは、彼女が二度、鼻をすする音を聞いた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

救出したニックを乗せた救急車が去っていく。  
「私のチームを返してくれ」  
グリッソムに言われたエクリーが、無言で離れていった。足音が遠ざかる。  
サラとグレッグは、安堵からか放心したように立ち尽くしていた。  
「帰ろう」  
サラの肩にそっと手を置いて、グリッソムが言った。  
サラがグリッソムに振り向く。その顔には、相変わらず硬い表情が浮かんでいた。  
そのとき二人が交わした視線がどんなだったか、陰になっていてグレッグには分からなかった。

三人はラボに戻った。  
グリッソムは事後処理のためオフィスへ行き、グレッグも２、３の用事を済ませ帰ろうとした。  
ふと覗いた休憩室に、サラが相変わらず茫然とした様子で座っているのを見て、グレッグは話しかけようか迷った。  
事件の事が尾を引いているのだろうか？ラボに戻る道中も、サラはずっと硬い表情のままだった。  
彼女は時々、事件に深く入り込みすぎて疲弊することがある。まして同僚に起こった理不尽で卑劣な犯罪に、ショックを受けていない訳がない。しかし、ニックは無事救出された。命に別状はないと、救急車に同乗したキャサリンから既に連絡が入っていた。  
事件は解決した。少なくとも、グレッグは晴れやかな気分だった。確かに、犯人は自爆死してしまったから、捕まえて罪を償わせることは出来ない。それは確かにもどかしいが、サラの落ち込みようは、それだけではない気がした。  
聞き上手を自負するグレッグは、少し話をしようと、休憩室へ足を踏み入れた。  
「サラ？まだ帰らないの？夜番も今日はもう帰っていいって、エクリーからのお達しだよ」  
わざとおどけたように言った。  
が、効果はなかった。  
サラは深く溜息をついたが、表情が変わることはなかった。  
「もう少し、気分が落ち着くまでここにいる」  
「家に帰ってシャワーでも浴びた方が、気分も落ち着くよ」  
サラはマグカップを揺らしただけだった。  
「それとも、朝食食べに行く？」  
サラは首を横に振った。  
「今は、いい」  
「何かあるなら、話、聞くよ？」  
サラはやっと顔を上げてグレッグを見た。  
「いいの。ありがとグレッグ」  
サラは笑おうとしたようだったが、グレッグには泣きそうな顔にも見えた。  
「そっか。本当に大丈夫？」  
「ええ」  
「・・・じゃ、ボクはもう帰るね」  
「ええ、お疲れ」  
「じゃまた今夜」  
「また今夜」  
心配そうに振り返りながら、グレッグが去っていく。  
サラは再び、深く息を吐き、マグカップの中に視線を落とした。

帰る準備をして、グリッソムはロッカールームへ向かった。  
そこで、放心したように座っている人物に気付いた。  
「サラ？まだいたのか」  
もう帰ったと思っていた。  
サラは彼を無言で見上げた。相変わらず、硬い表情をしていた。  
グリッソムはしばし彼女を見つめ、それからふと、周囲を見回した。  
誰もいないのを確認してから、グリッソムはサラに近づいた。  
「サラ、よかったら、その、運転してくれないか？」  
硬い表情のまま、サラは首を傾げた。  
「実は、少し背中が痛くて・・・」  
彼は今日、爆風に飛ばされた。背中をしたたかに打ち付けていた。  
事件が落ち着き、安堵すると、痛みを感じ始めていた。  
サラは小さくうなずき、やはり無言のまま立ち上がってロッカールームを後にした。  
私を待っていたのだろうか？  
グリッソムは思ったが、サラには聞けず、そのまま後を追った。

運転中、サラは無言だった。一度もグリッソムの方を向かなかった。視線を投げることさえなかった。  
グリッソムは何度か話しかけようとしたが、そのたびに言葉を飲み込んでいた。  
彼女は怒っているようにも見えなかった。だが何かピリピリしたものを感じた。何かが張り詰めていた。  
グリッソムの家に着き、車を停め、エンジンを切る。  
再度何か言おうとして、グリッソムはサラを見た。  
そのとき、サラもまた、彼を見た。  
その視線が、不規則に揺れた。  
そして、みるみるうちに彼女の顔が崩れた。

そのときになって、グリッソムはやっと気付いた。サラがなぜずっと硬い表情を崩さなかったのか。  
彼女が今日向き合った、もう一つの恐怖に、やっと、思い至った。  
サラの両目から、ポロポロと涙が零れた。  
両手を伸べる彼女を、グリッソムは優しく抱き留めた。  
声を上げずに泣くサラを、グリッソムはただただ抱き締め、頭を撫で続けた。  
「大丈夫、私は大丈夫」  
宥める声をかけ続けながら。  
彼女の恐怖は、彼にもよく分かったから。  
彼自身もまた、その恐怖を一度味わったことがあった。  
目の前で、彼女の命が奪われてしまうかもしれなかった、あの恐怖。  
彼女との関係を変えたいと思いながら、二の足を踏み続けていた彼を、ようやく本気にさせたのは、あの事件だった。  
可哀相に。ニックの心配と、卑劣な犯人への怒り、それだけでも苦しかったろうに。グリッソムへの心配があっても、あの時優先させるべきはニックのこと、事件のことだった。彼への思いは意識的に、あるいは無意識に押し込められていたのだろう。  
だから、感情の消えた硬い顔をずっとしていたのだ。  
やっと、私的な感情を解放できる場所へ着いて、それが一気に溢れてしまったのだろう。  
肩を震わせて、それでも声を殺して泣く彼女を、どれくらい宥めていただろうか。  
彼女がやっと顔を上げたとき、その涙の跡を、グリッソムは優しく拭ってやった。  
「怖かった」  
サラがぽつりと呟いた。  
「分かってる」  
サラはじっとグリッソムを見つめた。  
そして、彼の頬を何度か撫でた。両手で彼の頬を包み、そして言った。  
「愛してる」  
彼の首に両手を回し、もう一度、言った。  
「愛してる」

愛してる、その言葉を彼女が言ったのは、この時が初めてだった。

「私もだ、サラ。愛しているよ」

グリッソムはただ優しく、彼女を抱き留めた。

* * *

もう少しだけ続きます。/There are one or two more chapters.

AN : 公式で、グリッソムとサラの関係はシーズン 5 の後半のどこか、と 明言されています。で、どこかなと考えたわけです。 このエピソードがきっかけで、とするファンフィクも多いですし、分かり易いパターンだとは思います。ただ、このエピソードの冒頭で二人が交わす会話は、私にはもう恋人同士のものにしか聞こえなかったので、その前から、と私の中で設定しました。

ちょっと言葉のお話。二人の会話は結構英語が先に思いつくこともあります。  
サラのこのお話での「愛してる」はもちろん、"I love you"です。普段は「愛してる」は言ってなくて、英語なら多分"care"を使っていたか単に "me, too"と返事してただけかなと思うわけです。日本語なら、まあ「好きよ」くらいでとどめてたって感じですかね。こうやって英語も考えながら想像するのも難しいですが楽しいです。ちなみに、英語を喋っているときはJorjaの声で、日本語を喋っているサラの声は、吹き替えの浅野まゆみさんの声で脳内再生されています。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 05 Lovin' you

Rating : K

Spoilers : S5#24-25(CSI"12時間"の死闘/Grave Danger)

AN : 最初に気付くのは誰だ的な。/ Who will notice their relationship first?

* * *

Chapter 2

「ロビンス先生、ちょっといい？」  
モルグにサラがやってきたのは、翌日の午後だった。  
「ああいいとも、サラ。なんだね？」  
アル・ロビンスは書類を書いていた手を止めて顔を上げた。  
「今日は暇そうね？」  
検視台がすべて空なのを見回して、サラが言った。  
「平和な一日だ。昨日とは変わってな」  
「ええ。本当に」  
サラはちらりと微笑んだ。  
「それで、どうしたんだ？」  
「ああ、ええ、その」  
サラは少し俯いて、自分の頬をかいた。  
「グリッソムが、首が痛くて回らないんですって。たぶん、むち打ちだと思うんだけど、それで、出来れば先生に診て欲しいって」  
ロビンスは頷きながら言った。思い当たることがある。  
「昨日の爆発か」  
「ええ、多分」  
「ふむ、構わんよ。オフィスにいるのか？」  
「いえ、今日は休ませた」  
ロビンスは少し驚いてサラを見た。  
休ませた？ん？  
サラは気づかない様子で続けた。  
「彼の家は知ってるでしょ？」  
「ああ、知ってるが・・・」  
サラはホッとしたように笑った。  
「じゃ、よろしくね、先生」  
にこりと笑って去って行くサラを見ながら、ロビンスは少し首をかしげた。

休ませた、か。  
部下らしいセリフではない。  
サラもついにキャサリンに似てきたか。  
ロビンスは小さく笑った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

グリッソムは丸二日間、ほとんど身動きが取れず、休まざるを得なかった。  
それでも行くと言い張った初日は、軽くサラと喧嘩になった。  
結局、「そんなんでいられても迷惑」とばっさり斬られ、大人しく休むことにした。  
二日目、書類が滞り始めたせいか、いろんな人がグリッソムの家を訪れた。  
退院したニックもキャサリンと顔を見せた。  
仕事はもう数日休むように言うと、「あなたもしっかり休んで」と釘を刺されてしまった。  
二人と話している間に、チャイムが鳴り、玄関が開く音がした。  
グリッソムの側でくつろいでいた愛犬のハンクが、突然起き上がると玄関へ走って行った。  
それでグリッソムは誰が来たのか分かった。  
彼女がハンクになにやら話しかける声がする。  
やがてハンクを伴って現れたのは、やはり、サラだった。  
「アスピリン、持ってきた」  
言って顔を上げたサラは、そこでぎごちなく動きを止めた。  
キャサリンとニックに気づいたのだ。  
「あらサラ」  
「・・・キャサリン」  
「よう」  
「ニック。もう大丈夫なの？退院？」  
「そ。それでご挨拶」  
「そう」  
サラはグリッソムをちらりと振り返り、困ったように言った。  
「あ・・・薬・・・」  
「わざわざ、ありがとう」  
グリッソムはにこりと笑って受け取った。  
彼まで動揺を見せてはまずい。  
そしてふと、グリッソムはあることに思い当たった。  
「サラ、申し訳ないが、冷蔵庫からみんなに水を持ってきてくれないか」  
「いいわよ、お気遣いなく」  
キャサリンが断ろうとしたが、グリッソムはサラをキッチンに向かって押し出した。  
「冷蔵庫は、あそこだ」  
もちろん、サラは知っているのだが、わざとグリッソムは指さした。  
「あ、ええ、分かった」  
サラは苦笑をこらえながら、それに従って冷蔵庫へ向かった。  
ハンクが尻尾を振りながらそれについて行く。  
「ハンクは、サラが気に入ったみたいね」  
キャサリンが言うと、ニックが悔しそうに笑った。  
「僕には全然寄ってこないのに。おかしいなあ、僕、動物には好かれる方なんだけど」  
グリッソムも笑った。仕方ないさニック、彼らは初対面じゃないんだ。

冷蔵庫前に立って扉を開けながら、サラはなんとはなしに扉の写真を見た。  
二人の写真だ。それは初めて会った研修の時の、ぎごちないツーショット。  
今度二人で写真撮ろう、って言ってたのに、撮ってないな。彼、覚えてるかな。  
そんなことを考えながら水のペットボトルを取り出し、扉を閉める。  
その時になって、サラはハッとした。  
なぜグリッソムが彼女を冷蔵庫に行かせたのか理解した。  
慌ててその写真を磁石から外し、おろおろと周囲を見回す。  
隠せるような場所が見当たらない。仕方なく、サラは写真を裏返しにして、冷蔵庫に貼ってある他のよく分からない虫の写真の下に隠した。

グリッソムを囲みながら、雑談をして過ごしている間、ハンクはサラの周りをウロウロし、挙げ句にはおもちゃを持ってきてはサラの足元に落とし始めた。  
それはそうだろう。ハンクにしてみれば、「なぜ今日は遊んでくれないの？」だろう。  
サラはとても困った顔をしていた。  
「ハンクは本当にサラが気に入ったんだなあ」  
それを見ていたニックが、まだ少し悔しそうに言った。  
「サラって動物に好かれるタイプだっけ？」  
サラは大袈裟に顔をしかめた。  
「何よ、失礼ね」  
「いや、だってさあ」  
納得行かない様子のニックに、サラは笑った。  
「あたし犬は大好きなのよ。知らなかった？」  
そう言ってハンクの頭を撫でる。ハンクは嬉しそうに目を細めた。  
「ふーん」  
ニックは不服そうに鼻を鳴らした。  
キャサリンはそんなサラを見て何か言い掛けたが、ふとやめて、別の話を始めた。  
「エクリーが、チームを戻してくれそうよ」  
「それは有り難い」  
三人の会話から自分が少し外れたのを見て、サラはハンクの耳元で何かをささやいた。  
「後でね」  
唇からは、そう言ったようにグリッソムには読めた。

夜遅く、玄関を開けてグリッソムは驚いた。  
「グレッグ」  
「キャサリンが、持ってけばサインしてくれるって」  
書類を振るグレッグを、仕方なく招き入れる。  
グリッソムは部屋の奥をチラチラ気にしながら、急いで書類を見た。  
全てにサインを終え、グレッグに返す。  
そして急かすように帰そうとした。  
「さ、帰った帰った」  
「さすがのコレクションて感じですね～」  
ところが、グレッグはふらふらと室内を巡り始めた。  
「これなんです？」  
「グレッグ、疲れてるんだ。帰ってくれ」  
溜息混じりに言うグリッソムを、グレッグは怪訝に見た。  
そのとき、  
「ねえ、洗剤がもうないんだけど、買い置きある？」  
サラが奥から洗剤の箱を持って現れた。  
彼女はグレッグを見てぎょっとして固まった。  
「ぐ、グレッグ」  
「なんだ、サラも来てたんだ」  
サラは答えに窮した。  
「洗濯物が」  
慌てて、グリッソムはグレッグに向かって言った。  
「溜まってしまって。それで、お願いしたんだ」  
事実もまったくその通りだったのだが、グリッソムはもっともらしく言い訳した。  
「買い置きはその棚の上だ。グレッグ、取ってあげてくれないか」  
「いいですよ」  
グレッグは気前よく応じた。取り出した洗剤の箱を、グリッソムに渡した。  
「でも、上司の洗濯をさせられたなんて、サラの彼氏が聞いたら怒るんじゃないかな？」  
いたずらっぽく言うグレッグに、グリッソムは面白そうにサラを振り返った。  
「彼氏が、いるのか？」  
目が笑っているのを見て、サラは肩をすくめた。  
「さあね」  
それから、グレッグを睨み付けた。  
「その話はしないでって言ったでしょ」  
「あ、ごめん」  
謝りながらも、グレッグはでも、と言い訳した。  
「主任は知ってた方がいいかなって。だって、そしたら、君が定時に帰ろうとするのに協力してくれるかも」  
グリッソムはちらりと笑った。  
「無論、協力するとも」  
サラはなぜかグリッソムを軽く睨んだ。  
「さあ、グレッグ、それを出しに戻らないといけないんじゃないのか？」  
「ああ、そうでした」  
グレッグはようやく帰ろうとした。が、直ぐにまたこちらに向き直った。  
「サラは？一緒に戻る？」  
「車、あるから、大丈夫」  
「そ。じゃ」  
やっと彼がいなくなると、二人は同時に溜息をついた。  
「誤魔化せたかな？」  
グリッソムが訊いてきた。  
「たぶん・・・」  
サラはある程度の確信をもって答えた。  
彼氏の話を持ち出したところから、恐らく目の前にいるのがその彼氏だとは思ってはいるまい。  
先ほど、名前をうっかり呼んでなくて良かった。  
彼女が、「ギルバート」と彼のファーストネームを呼ぶのを、職場ではしない呼び方をしているのを聞かれていたら、さすがにバレていただろう。  
それからふと、サラはグリッソムがにやにやしているのに気付いた。  
「怒られるかな、君の彼氏に？」  
サラは呆れたように笑い、彼の手から洗剤の箱を取り上げ、洗濯に戻った。

翌日、出勤予定をグリッソムは取り止めた。  
キャサリンに電話する。  
「グリッソムだ。すまんが、もう一日休みたい」  
「まだ痛むの？」  
「まあ、そんなとこだ」  
「仕方ないわね。まあ、有給も溜まってるでしょうし、この際休みなさい。なんとかするわ」  
「すまんな。夜番に戻るのはいつからだ？」  
「引き継ぎが終わり次第よ」  
「分かった。それと、今日は書類仕事を持ってこないで欲しい。君も主任だ、資格がある。代わりにサインしてくれ」  
「分かったわ」  
電話を切り掛けたキャサリンを、グリッソムは慌てて引き止めた。  
「あー、それと」  
「なに？」  
「サラが体調不良で休むと、そのー、連絡があった」  
「サラが？珍しいわね」  
「申し訳ないが、グレッグのフォローを頼む」  
「いいわ、うちのチームで面倒みる」  
「すまない」  
「夕べひどい天気だったからね。グレッグも大丈夫かしら」  
「もしグレッグもダメだったら・・・」  
「大丈夫よ、カバーするわ」  
「助かるよ」  
電話を切り、軽く息を吐いて、グリッソムはベッドの隣を見た。  
隣には、体温計をくわえたサラが膝を抱えていた。  
グリッソムは体温計をサラの口から抜き取った。  
「39度8分。ほらな、さっきより上がってる」  
サラはふてくされたように体を前後に揺らした。  
「今日は寝ていろ」  
サラはずるずると崩れるようにして、ベッドに横になった。  
グリッソムは優しく微笑んで、サラの頭を撫でた。

あの後、呼び出しがあってサラは現場へ向かった。彼女が出て行ってしばらくしてから嵐のような天気になり、彼は少し心配をしていた。  
勤務が明けて帰ってきたサラは、髪が濡れていて、ぐったりしており、すでに鼻声だった。  
それでもグリッソムの世話を焼こうとするのを、彼が止めたのだった。  
そして今日、時間になってもなかなか起きないサラを起こそうとして彼女に触れ、発熱に気付いた。  
大丈夫、仕事に行く、と言い張る彼女に、「ラボ中にうつされたら困る」と言うと、「じゃああなたにうつしてもいけないから自分の部屋に帰る」と駄々をこねられた。  
30分後にもう一度計って熱が上がっていたら休むように何とか約束させ、やっと言うことを聞かせたのだった。

数時間後、ロビンスがグリッソムの家を訪れていた。  
「どうだ、調子は？」  
「ぼちぼちだ」  
「今日も休むそうだが」  
「まあ、一応、大事を取ってというとこだ」  
「なら、いいんだが」  
グリッソムがなぜか落ち着かない様子なのに、ロビンスは気づいた。  
部屋の奥を気にしてちらちら見ていたからだ。  
彼の首を診察していると、部屋の奥から誰かが咳き込む音がした。  
最初は気のせいかと思ったが、二度目が聞こえて、  
「誰かいるのか？」  
思わず訊いた。  
「あー」  
グリッソムが言いよどむのを見て、ロビンスはにやりと笑った。  
「なるほどな」  
彼女がいるのは知らなかった。むち打ちで日常生活にも支障があって、面倒を見てもらっているのだろう。一人でどうしているかと思ったが、そういうことなら安心だ。  
「風邪か？良かったら、そっちも診ようか？」  
グリッソムは大慌てでロビンスを止めた。  
「いや、結構。解熱剤が効いてるし、まあ、風邪だろう」  
その時、また長めに咳き込む音がした。  
「ちょっと待っててくれ」  
グリッソムは言い、寝室へ向かった。  
「サラ」  
ささやき声で呼ぶ。サラは緩慢に寝返りを打った。  
熱のせいか目が少し潤んでいる。  
「大丈夫か？」  
「なに」  
「ロビンスが来てるから、その・・・」  
「部屋から出るな、でしょ、分かってる」  
「それとも、診てもらうか？」  
サラはまじまじとグリッソムを見つめ、それから首を横に振った。  
ロビンス先生なら口は堅いと思われるが、今はまだ誰にも知られたくなかった。  
グリッソムは分かった、と言って寝室を出て行った。

「紹介してくれ、と言いたいところだが、具合が悪いならまたの機会にしよう」  
戻ってきたグリッソムに、ロビンスは茶目っ気たっぷりに言った。  
「そうだな」  
グリッソムは少し考え、それから言った。  
「いずれ、時が来れば」  
いつかは、話さなければならないときが来るだろう。その時には、堂々と告げるつもりだ。  
彼女を、愛していると。

ロビンスはモルグに戻った。その場にいたグレッグにふと気になって訊ねた。  
「今日、サラを見かけてないが、どうした？」  
「ああなんか、風邪らしいですよ。グリッソムに連絡があったとか」  
「ふむ」  
ロビンスはなぜ自分がサラのことを訊いたのかよく分からなかった。  
ただ、風邪が流行ってるようだな、と思っただけだった。

翌日、グリッソムもサラも出勤した。  
その日から、ちょうど夜番にキャサリン達のチームが戻ってくることになっていた。  
グリッソムのオフィスに全員が集まったとき、グリッソムが鼻声なのを、サラ以外の全員が指摘した。  
他の人たちがオフィスを去り、最後まで残ったサラは、一人になったのを確かめると、ちらりとグリッソムを見て言った。  
「だから、言ったのに」  
サラもまだ若干鼻声だった。  
「治りかけでも、経験上、百パーセントうつるって言ったでしょ」  
グリッソムは鼻をかみながらサラを見た。  
「自業自得よ」  
意地悪そうに笑って、サラはオフィスを出て行った。  
グリッソムは唇をとがらせてそれを見送った。  
昨日、熱が下がった彼女にキスをしようとして、渋った彼女がそういえば何か言っていた。  
次の瞬間、彼は大きなくしゃみをした。

* * *

TBC

AN2 : 結局、まだ気付かれていません。でももう少しかも。誰だと思いますか？ / It's not happen yet but coming soon. Guess who?


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 05 Lovin' you

Rating : K

Spoilers : S6#1(CSIチーム再開/Bodies in Motion)

AN : 合鍵問題勃発。まだまだ距離を測りかねているサラと、もっと距離を縮めたいグリッソム。/ Key issue. She wants slow process. Is Grissom rushing?

* * *

Chapter 3

「昨日、どうしたんだ？」  
現場鑑識中、そっと隣にやってきたグリッソムに聞かれ、サラは真顔で振り返った。  
「何が？」  
昨日、何か大事な仕事があっただろうか？出し忘れた書類があっただろうか？  
急いで考えるが、思い当たらない。  
「帰ったら、居なかったから」  
小さな声だが、明らかに拗ねたような口振りに、サラは一瞬言葉を失った。  
えーと、この人は今、「彼女」に話しかけているのだろうか？  
慌てて周囲に視線を走らせる。グレッグは別の部屋にいて、ブラス警部は外にいるはずで、その他の警官たちも二人からそれほど近くにはいなかった。  
安堵しつつ、彼の掟破りに、サラはほんの少し腹を立てた。  
「だって、むち打ちももう大丈夫そうだったし、デートの日でもないし」  
デート、の部分を特に声を落として、サラは答えた。  
「そうか」  
グリッソムはカメラを弄びながら、何かを言いよどんだ。  
「別に、他の日にデートしちゃいけないわけじゃないぞ」  
サラは数秒彼を見つめ、それから首を横に振って鑑識作業に戻った。  
「うちにずっといたっていいんだ」  
サラは無視して次の血痕まで移動した。  
「鍵はもう、渡しただろう？」  
確かにあれは嬉しかったけど、と思いかけて、サラは慌てて頭を振った。そういう問題じゃない。  
大きな溜息をついて、立ち上がる。  
彼をまっすぐ見つめ、目を細めて言った。  
「仕事して、『グリッソム』」  
彼が不満そうに唇を突き出すのを、サラは笑いをこらえて視線を逸らした。  
可愛いひと。そして、変な人。  
あたし、結構、振り回されそう。  
ちょっと先行きが不安になるサラだった。

サラは休憩室で、鍵を弄んでいた。  
自分の部屋の鍵だ。小さな赤い花のキーホルダーがもうだいぶ傷んでいる。  
なんでそんなことをしているか、自覚はあったが敢えて考えないようにしていた。  
「おつー」  
ニックとウォリックが入ってきた。  
「どしたの？鍵なんか」  
気づいたのはニックだった。  
「ちょっと手持ち無沙汰だっただけ」  
鍵をしまい、紅茶の残りを一口飲んで、それからサラは口を開いた。  
「ねえ、二人は、鍵をあげる派？それとも、もらう派？」  
ニックとウォリックは固まった。それからお互いに顔を見合わせて、にやりと笑った。  
「なんだ？彼氏に合い鍵あげるか迷ってんのか？」  
ウォリックに言われ、サラははっとした。そして思わず机に頭をぶつけた。  
あたしってばなんて浅はか。  
「だ、大丈夫？」  
ニックが心配そうに声をかけてくれた。  
「なんでもない」  
机から顔を上げないままサラは言った。顔が赤くなってるのを見られたくない。  
「そうだなあ、僕はあげる派かな。ウォリックは？」  
「俺はもらう派」  
律儀に二人は答えてくれたが、サラはまだ顔を上げられないでいた。  
「で？サラは？」  
ニックが催促する。  
サラは深呼吸して、それから顔を上げた。  
「あげたことないし、もらったことも、・・・ない」  
正確には、なかった、だが。  
「ふええ、お堅いのね」  
「君らしいな」  
二人ももう、サラが恋愛に関してどちらかというと奥手なのは知っていた。  
その彼女が、生まれて初めて合い鍵を渡すかどうか迷うほどとは。  
「結構本気なんだね、今の彼氏に」  
「た、たとえ話だから」  
サラは一応取り繕ったが、たぶん意味なかった。  
「もしあげる気なら、相手をよく見てからにしろよ」  
ウォリックがふと真面目な顔で言った。  
「よく知らないうちに渡すと、トラブルの元だぞ」  
「・・・覚えとく」  
サラはぶっきらぼうに答えた。  
「勢いで結婚しといて、よく言うよ～」  
ニックがウォリックをからかうと、  
「ま、それもそうだな」  
ウォリックは照れたように笑った。  
「ニック、線条痕の結果は出たか？」  
そのときやってきたのは、よりによって、グリッソムだった。  
ヤバい、とサラは立ち上がった。慌てて紅茶を捨てに流しへ向かう。  
お願い、彼に言わないで、と祈りながら、あたふたとマグカップを片付ける。  
「まだです」  
「そうか」  
「そうだ、あなたはどっちです？」  
「何がだ？」  
「いやあ、サラがね」  
サラはニックを小突いた。  
「言ったら承知しないから！」  
「え、なんで？」  
「なんででも！」  
サラは大股で部屋を出て行った。  
「なんで怒ってるんだ？」  
グリッソムの問いに、ニックとウォリックはさあ、と首を傾げた。

サラはその日、迷いに迷って、結局、グリッソムを誘った。  
食事をして、彼の部屋へ行き、他愛のない会話をする間、グリッソムは彼女が上の空なことに気づいていた。  
グリッソムは待つことにした。彼女が話し出すのを。それは、得意だ。  
「紅茶のおかわりは？」  
「もういい。ありがと」  
少しして、サラはグリッソムを見た。  
目が合い、グリッソムは少し顔を傾けた。  
話すよう促されてるのが分かって、サラは小さく息を吐いた。  
「悪く取らないで欲しいんだけど」  
うつむき加減で言い、またしばらく沈黙する。  
ひとつ長めの溜息をついて、それからサラはごそごそと身じろぎした。  
ポケットから彼女が取り出したのは、鍵だった。  
それを見て、グリッソムは眉を上げた。  
「これ、返す」  
彼が数日前に渡した、彼の部屋の鍵だった。  
グリッソムは唇を尖らせて不服を表明したが、取り敢えず無言でいた。  
「あたし、こういうの初めてで」  
グリッソムは少し驚いた。今まで合い鍵をやり取りするような男はいなかったのか。  
「貰ったときは嬉しかったけど、その」  
言葉を切る。懸命に、言葉を探しているのが分かった。彼を傷つけないように。  
「まだ、早いと、思う・・・」  
消えそうな声で、やっとで言うと、一瞬だけ彼を見て、俯いてしまった。  
グリッソムは鍵に触れ、それから彼女の手に触れた。  
彼女の手を握るのは好きだ。  
「使いたくなれば、そのときに使えばいい。それまで、ただ、持っていればいい」  
「だって、失くしたりしたら、困るし」  
「贈り物を突き返されるのは、結構ショックだぞ」  
「でも、あの時は、必要だったから受け取っただけで」  
彼がむち打ちで、日常の世話が必要だったから、深く考えずに受け取った。その後でよくよく考えたら、嬉しさと同時に、困惑がこみ上げた。  
「そういうつもりじゃ、なかったから・・・」  
受け取ってしまったことを後悔した。しかしそれを正直に言ったら、彼は傷つかないだろうか。  
サラはいたたまれない思いにつまされた。  
「あの・・・、ごめんなさい」  
ついに泣き出しそうな顔になったサラをみて、グリッソムは諦めることにした。しかし、ただ引き下がるわけにも行かない。ここはうまく交換条件に誘導しなくては。  
「君ともっと一緒にいたいんだ」  
「・・・それは・・・」  
「君は？」  
サラはちらりとグリッソムを見ただけで、返事をしなかった。しかしほんのり顔が赤くなったので、グリッソムは勝算が上がったことを確信した。  
サラの指をそっと撫でる。細くて、長い指。  
「君と、もっとデートしたいし、もっとキスしたいし、もっと・・・、一緒に寝たい」  
サラは慌てて咳払いした。  
「後ろの2つは置いとくとして」  
置いとかないでくれ、とグリッソムは内心で思ったがこらえた。  
「デートの回数は、増やしても、いい・・・」  
結局同じことなのだが、彼女にはそう言うのが精一杯だろう。  
グリッソムは満足の笑みを浮かべた。  
「良かった」  
そして鍵に手を伸ばした。  
「じゃ、これは、またの機会に」  
サラもホッとしたように笑った。  
「それで？これからどうする？」  
「これからって？」  
グリッソムはサラの髪を一筋取って指に絡めた。  
「泊まってくか？」  
「・・・背中は？」  
「もう痛くない」  
「首は？」  
「ちゃんと回る」  
「・・・・・・風邪は？」  
「治った」  
グリッソムの指がサラの顎を撫でる。  
「だから、もうキスしてもうつらないよ」  
サラはちらりと笑った。  
「なら、いいわ」  
そして、自ら顔を寄せた。

* * *

TBC.

サラが奥手すぎますかね？奥手と言うより警戒心とも言えますが。彼女もグリッソムと同じくらい、"personal space"が必要な人間だと思っています。


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 05 Lovin' you

Rating : T

Spoilers : S6#3(天国への階段/Bite Me)

AN : 喧嘩もするけど最後はほのぼの。最終章、少し長めです。/ It's a little angst but will be fluffy in the end. Final and long chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Fight

サラが仕事に行く準備をしながら、着替えを鞄に詰めるのを、ベッドの上から見ていたグリッソムは、ふと言った。  
「服を少しうちに置いといたらどうだ？」  
サラはちらりと顔を上げて、首を振った。  
「洗濯しないと」  
「洗っておくよ」  
「いやよ」  
「なんで」  
「なんでって・・・下着も、あるし」  
「気にしないが」  
「あたしが気にする」  
「じゃ、うちで君が洗えばいい」  
サラはグリッソムを見つめ、溜息をついた。  
「ねえ、ギルバート」  
少し悩んで、それから言った。  
「鍵のこともそうだけど、お願い、急がないで」  
「服を置いとくのが早すぎるとは思わない」  
彼女は俯き、流れた髪を耳にかけた。  
「あたしたち、こうなるまですごく時間かかったでしょ？」  
「だから時間をかけたい？」  
「あんまり急にいろいろあると、不安になるの。あたし未だに、時々、あなたとのことが、信じられなくなるのよ」  
「もう4ヶ月だ」  
「まだ、4ヶ月よ」  
「私は、急ぎすぎか？」  
「分からない。あたしが臆病なだけかも。でも、抵抗があるうちは、流されたくない」  
グリッソムはやや不満を浮かべた。  
「その抵抗は、いつかほんとになくなるものなのかな？」  
「ギルバート」  
拗ねた物言いに、サラが困ったようにたしなめる。  
「君は、私たちの関係を進めるのを、いつもブレーキをかけようとしているように見える」  
「だって、急ぎたくないのよ。急いだら、その分・・・」  
そこでサラははっとして言葉を飲み込んだ。  
グリッソムは怪訝そうにした。  
「その分、なんだ？」  
サラは首を振る。  
「なんでもない」  
「言ってくれ」  
「言いたくない」  
押し問答になる、とグリッソムは思った。実はこれまでにも似たようなやり取りは何度かあって、何となく彼女の考えが彼には想像がつき始めていた。  
「急いだら、その分、早く終わると、そう思ってるのか？」  
ほんのり苛立ちのこもった言葉に、サラは彼を見た。その目に、怯えたような色を認めて、グリッソムはやはり、と確信した。  
彼女は、二人の関係が終わるときのことを、既に恐れているのだ。いつ訪れるか分からない、その時を。彼には、そんな日は想像も付かないというのに。そんな日を、訪れさせるつもりなど、ないというのに。  
「君はいつも、終わりを意識しながら男と付き合うのか？」  
「違う、そうじゃない」  
サラは声を荒げた。  
「そういうことじゃ、ない」  
もう一度言って、サラは目を押さえた。  
泣きそうだった。  
「あなたを、失いたくないの。だって、やっと、やっと手に入れたから。だから、もし、ダメになったらって考えると、怖くて・・・」  
サラはそこで肩を落とした。  
「うまく、言えない・・・」  
グリッソムには、やはり、彼女が「その時」のために心構えをしているようにしか思えなかった。  
なぜ、ダメになったら、などと考えるのだろう。  
さっきまで、ベッドの中で、彼の腕の中で、甘えていた彼女は、甘えながら、終わりに対して備えていたのだろうかと思うと、堪らなく悲しかった。  
二人はしばらく沈黙していた。  
やがて、彼女は小さく息を吐き、鞄を閉めると  
「時間だから、もう行く」  
彼を振り向かないで部屋を出て行った。  
グリッソムもまた、大きなため息を吐いた。

それから二日ほど経った日、チームは女性が階段で死亡している現場にいた。夫の通報では妻が階段から転落したように思われたが、サラは死体の体勢が転落のそれと符合しない、と疑問を呈した。  
彼女に2階の捜索を指示し、しばらくたってグリッソムも階上へ上がった。  
夫妻は別室で寝ていた痕跡が有り、それをグリッソムは純粋に疑問に思った。  
夫婦なら寝室は共にするべきだろう。  
「夜に仕事をしていたか、不眠症だったか・・・」  
彼女が家庭内別居の原因を推察する。  
「あるいは、互いが息が詰まる存在だったか」  
グリッソムは言ってから少しだけ後悔した。  
あれ以来、少し彼女とぎくしゃくしていた。その腹いせを言ったような気分になった。  
彼女はちらりと彼を見て、サイドテーブルの引き出しを開けた。  
「セックスジェル」  
それを手にして、ちらりと言った。  
「知ってる？一緒に寝なくても、セックスは出来る。・・・恋愛もね」  
そして、彼に意味ありげな視線を投げた。  
彼女もまた、腹いせに皮肉を言ったのだと思った。  
グリッソムはいったん、引くことにした。  
「ロビンスに会ってくる」  
サラは表情を変えず、  
「ここを調べてる」  
言ったのはそれだけだった。

グリッソムは戸惑っていた。今までも彼女との小さな喧嘩はいくらでもあった。  
だが今回のは、少し性質が違うように感じた。  
彼女は何かを怖がっている。それはずっと感じていたことだった。  
彼の何かを恐れている。そう思っていたが、違うのかも知れないと気づいた。  
彼女が本能的に彼の何かを恐れているのだとしたら、それには彼は自覚があった。  
時々、彼は彼女に対して、凶暴とも言うべき昏い情熱を抱くことがある。  
そういうときは、彼女が嫌がるほど、彼女に執着し、愛した。なぜそんな気分になるのか彼にも分からない。ただ、彼女の羽をもいで、小さな箱に入れて、閉じ込めてしまいたくなるのだ。誰にも見つからないように。そう、昆虫にピンを刺してガラスケースにコレクションするように。  
そうすれば、誰も彼女を傷つけることは出来ない。彼でさえも。  
そんな妄想にいったん囚われると、なかなか抜け出せなかった。昏い情熱を、がむしゃらに彼女に注ぎ込んだ。  
彼女はそういうとき、何かを感じるのか、ベッドの中で無口になった。眠るまでの甘い余韻の時間に、たいていいつも交わす甘い睦言が、そういうときは交わされなかった。彼の腕枕を拒否することもあった。彼には引け目があったから、そのことで文句を言ったことはない。  
だが、「急ぐのが怖い」という彼女の言葉は、そのこととは別の問題のように思えてならなかった。  
彼女は確かに、よく「幸せすぎて怖い」と言った。彼はその言葉をあまり深く受け止めてはこなかった。  
だが、ふと、あることに思い当たった。  
彼女は、幸せになることが、怖いのではないだろうか。だから、幸せが続くと、それにブレーキをかけたくなってしまうのではないだろうか。  
だから、いつか訪れるかも知れない、あるいは訪れないかも知れない、「終わりの時」を考えてしまうのではないだろうか？  
そういえば、気になることがあった。  
彼女は時々、理不尽に怒ることがあった。特に彼が失言をしたとも思えないのに、彼の言葉の揚げ足を取って絡みまくるのだ。  
そして泣き出してしまう。怒って帰ってしまうこともあった。彼女の部屋にいる時には、さすがに彼に「帰れ」とは言わなかったが、寝室から彼を閉め出したりした。入れてくれたとしても、当然ながらベッドで仲良くすることは出来なかった。  
彼女が怒った原因が分からなくて、彼は毎回途方に暮れた。  
かといって、それが続くかというと、数日経つと彼女はけろっとしていたりした。恐る恐るデートに誘うと、普通に嬉しそうについてきた。あるいは、埋め合わせするかのように、彼をデートに誘ってきた。そしてそんなことなど忘れたかのように、またしばらくは順調な交際が続くのだった。  
女性のいわゆる周期の問題で、ヒステリックになるだけかと思ったこともあったが、どうやら違った。  
今回のことも、本質的にはそれと同じ問題のように思えた。  
だとしたら、放っておけば嵐は去るのだが、彼女の精神状態が気になった。彼女の自虐的な性格は知っていたつもりだが、それが後天的な物だとしたら、とふと脳裏をよぎる。  
だとしたら、この話を彼女と突き詰めてすることにも不安がある。彼女の最も触れて欲しくない領域に入らざるを得ないだろうからだ。  
付き合っているうちに、その問題が深く絡んでくるだろうことは、勿論覚悟している。適切なタイミングと適切な会話でなければ、問題を余計に複雑にしてしまうだろう。彼女をより傷つけてしまうかも知れない。それだけは避けたかった。  
彼女は、彼を失うのが怖いと言った。  
それは、彼だって同じだ。彼女を失いたくない。何があっても、彼女を守りたい。  
彼女を傷つけたくない。彼女を傷つける者は許さない。だが、今最も彼女を傷つける可能性が高いのは、確かに、彼自身だった。  
いつかは、この話を彼女としなければならない。それでも、もう少し様子をみてもいいだろうか。  
この問題が、彼の手に負えるものなのかどうか、もう少し、見極めたかった。

翌日は、予定通りならばデートの日だった。  
だが彼は彼女を誘うか迷っていた。だからちょうどシフトが終わる頃、オフィスに彼女がやってきたとき、少し困ってしまった。  
「上がれそう？」  
遠慮気味に、サラは聞いてきた。  
グリッソムは眼鏡の隙間から上目遣いで彼女を見て、書類に目を落とした。  
「もう少しかかる」  
・・・本当は急ぐ書類では無かった。  
サラはしばらく黙り込んだ。  
「・・・今日は、どうする？」  
彼女も躊躇っているのが伝わってきた。結論を彼にゆだねようとする聞き方だった。  
グリッソムは思わず溜め息をついた。  
それからサラを見て、少し後悔した。彼女は、不安そうな顔をしていた。  
胸がとても、痛んだ。拒絶されそうな気配に、身構えている彼女を見るのは、本意では無かった。  
「そうだな。・・・ピザでも取って、待っててくれないか」  
サラは少し顎を上げた。  
「いいの？」  
「ピザじゃ無くてもいい」  
彼の話の誤魔化し方に、サラは小さく息を吐いた。こうなると、彼が本音を言わないことを、彼女はもう知っていた。  
「分かった。・・・待ってる」  
サラは笑って言ったが、グリッソムには、彼女が無理矢理笑顔を作ったように見えた。

それからしばらく、グリッソムはそれでも尚、彼女の部屋へ行くかどうか迷っていた。  
彼女とデートするのが気が重いと感じた。こんなことは初めてだった。  
エクリーが現れて仕事を押しつけていってくれないだろうかとさえ、思った。しかしこういうときに限って、彼は現れない。  
30分ほどそうしてオフィスに座っていたが、結局、書類をしまって立ち上がった。  
デートがキャンセルになると告げたときの、彼女の寂しそうな声を聞くのも、それはそれで嫌だった。  
駐車場の車に乗り込み、彼女の部屋へ向かった。

ドアを叩くと、サラは少し驚いた顔で出てきた。  
「もう少し遅くなると思ってた」  
「遅い方が良かったか？」  
言ってからグリッソムは後悔した。なぜ彼女に突っかかる。  
サラは再び、一瞬驚いた顔をしたが、それには答えず、  
「ピザ、まだ来てなくて」  
誤魔化すように言った。  
グリッソムはソファに座り込んだ。その座り方が、いかにもイラついているようで、自分で嫌になった。  
これでは、彼女が気を悪くするに決まってる。結果はもう見えている。  
喧嘩になる。  
何とか避けたかったが、なぜかグリッソムはかえって苛立ちが増した。  
「何か飲む？」  
サラは敢えて気にしないようにだろう、いつも通りに訊ねる。彼がイラついているのはもう気づいているはずだ。  
「ビールをくれ」  
サラは無言で冷蔵庫へ向かい、ビールを2本持ってきた。  
彼がそれを呷るのを見ながら、彼女も一口飲んだ。  
サラはソファに座ろうかしばらく迷っているようだった。  
やがて、彼女はソファはやめて、机の椅子に座った。そしてパソコンをいじり始めた。  
しばらくグリッソムは黙っていたが、マウスがカチカチいう音がやたらと気に障った。  
「デート中に、しなきゃいけないことか？」  
思わず言ってしまってから、グリッソムは更に腹を立てた。なんて言いがかりだ。何て分からず屋だ。今日はダメだ。やはり来てはいけなかった。  
「分かった。やめる」  
素直に言って、サラは机を立った。  
そして、再び迷い、結局グリッソムの隣ではなく、離れた一人掛けソファに腰を下ろした。  
やはり、彼の気が立っているのを感づいている。  
ビールをちびちびと飲みながら、彼をちらちらと窺っている。その様子が、また更に彼の気持ちを逆なでした。  
「ピザ、遅いね」  
ぽつんと彼女が言う。  
彼は返事が出来ずに、ただビールを飲んだ。ただ、何度も、ビールを呷った。  
あっという間に、ビールは無くなってしまった。  
「もう一本、くれ」  
「もう一本、飲むの？」  
サラが驚いて聞き返してきた。  
普段、万が一の呼び出しに備えて、彼はビールは1本しか飲まなかったからだ。  
「もう一本、くれ」  
グリッソムはイライラと繰り返した。酔いつぶれてしまった方が、今日はマシな気がした。  
サラは立ち上がるか迷い、自分のビール瓶を指で何度か叩いた。  
「・・・ホントに飲むの？飲んで大丈夫？」  
「いいから、くれ」  
「分かった」  
サラは僅かに首を傾けたが、結局立ち上がり、冷蔵庫へ向かった。扉を開け、少し考え、それから扉を閉める。  
グリッソムの元に戻って、サラは無言でそれをテーブルに置いた。  
ビール1本と、水のペットボトルが1本。  
それからまた、彼女はグリッソムの隣には座らず、一人掛けソファに腰を下ろした。  
グリッソムはその2本をじっと睨んだ。  
いつもなら、彼女の気遣いが嬉しいだろうに。今日は何をされても、腹が立つ。どうしたというのだ。  
「ねえ、ギルバート」  
だいぶ沈黙があった後で、サラが呼びかけた。  
グリッソムは彼女を振り向かなかった。  
「気が乗らなかったんなら、無理してこなくて良かったのよ」  
サラの声は遠慮がちで、控えめだった。だが、グリッソムはなぜかかちんときて言い返した。  
「誘ったのは君だ」  
「だから、聞いたじゃない」  
サラもむっとしたように言い返してきた。  
「私に決めさせた」  
「来たくないんだったら、そう言えば良かったのよ」  
次第にサラの声も尖ってくる。  
「来たくなかったなんて言ってない」  
「来てからずっと、あたしのこと見ないくせに」  
「君が離れて座るからだ」  
グリッソムは自分にうんざりした。言っていることが支離滅裂だ。  
「気に入らないことがあるんなら言ってよ」  
「君が言えないと言った」  
「何の話？」  
サラが眉をひそめる。それを見て、グリッソムはかなり、頭に血が上った。  
「自覚の無い人に話しても無駄だ」  
「何よ、それ」  
「自分が悪いとは思わないのか！？」  
「分からないから聞いてるんじゃない」  
「聞こうとする態度じゃない」  
「怒ってるのはそっちでしょ？」  
「怒ってるんじゃない」  
「怒ってるでしょ？じゃなきゃあたってるでしょ？」  
「あたってなどいない！」  
「じゃなんでそんなにカリカリしてるの？」  
「君が突っかかるからだろう！？」  
「最初に突っかかってきたのはそっちじゃない」  
「君だって人の揚げ足をしつこく取るときがあるじゃないか！」  
「今は取ってないでしょ？」  
「今はしてなくてもすることがあるだろう」  
「今は今の話をしてよ」  
「今だって同じだ」  
「揚げ足取りなんかしてない」  
「人を誘っておいて、来なくてもよかった、なんて言うのは揚げ足取りと同じだ」  
「人の家に来といて、最初から当たり散らしといて、よく言うわよ」  
「当たり散らしてなどいない！」  
「自覚の無い人に話しても、無駄ね」  
痛烈な皮肉に、グリッソムはサラを睨んだ。彼女も目をつり上げて、彼を睨んでいる。  
「一から十まで、君に説明するつもりはない！」  
「あたしを子供扱いしないで！」  
突然、彼女が叫んだ。それまでの口論のトーンと、明らかに様子が違った。  
「何よ、いつも年齢のこと言うと怒るくせに！自分だってあたしのこと、本当は子供扱いしてるんじゃない！」  
彼女の両目に、みるみるうちに涙が溜まった。  
彼は一瞬、言葉を呑んだ。  
涙がひとしずく、はらりと目尻から流れて、サラはそれを慌てて拭った。  
その時、玄関を叩く音がした。  
「・・・ピザが来た」  
もう一度涙を拭って、サラは財布を探すと、玄関へ行ってしまった。  
背後にやりとりを聞きながら、（確かにピザの宅配のようだった、）グリッソムは少し冷静になっていた。  
サラが戻ってくる。ピザの箱を広げて、1ピース取ると、ソファにどっかと座り込み、それをパクパクと食べ始めた。  
グリッソムは無言でビールに手を伸ばし、ついに2本目に口を付けた。  
サラはそれを見ていたが、何も言わなかった。  
二口ほどビールを飲み、グリッソムもピザに手を伸ばした。チーズが伸びて苦労していると、サラが無言で手伝った。  
二人はそのまましばらく、黙ってピザを食べた。  
妙な話、お腹が空いていた。食べ始めて、それに気づいた。  
グリッソムは笑えるな、とちらりと思い、少しだけ気分が和らいだ。  
サラが2枚目に手を伸ばすのが見えた。  
それをちらりと見やると、  
「怒るとお腹すくのよね」  
言い訳するように言うので、なんだかおかしかった。  
サラがビールを飲むのを何となく見つめる。彼女はまだ1本目で、半分ほど残っていた。  
もうだいぶ気も抜けてぬるいだろうな、と思うと、さらにおかしかった。  
ふぅっと、グリッソムは息を吐いた。  
「・・・すっきりした？」  
しばらくして、サラが聞いてきた。  
グリッソムはハッとして彼女を見た。  
サラはピザをくわえたまま、ちょっと肩をすくめた。  
「・・・わざと私を怒らせたのか？」  
もぐもぐしながら、サラは首を傾けただけだった。  
グリッソムはまじまじと彼女を見つめた。  
何てことだ。  
・・・しかし、彼女は先ほど、明らかに傷ついたように叫んでいた。子供扱いしないで、と。  
事実、彼女の目にはまだ赤みが残っていた。  
「君は、馬鹿だ」  
彼女はむっとして、彼を睨んだ。  
「・・・もうちょっと言い方無いの？」  
「君は・・・」  
グリッソムは言葉を探したが、出てこなかった。  
「いいわよ、・・・馬鹿で」  
肩をすくめて言い、サラはビールを飲み干した。明らかに、美味しくない、という顔をしたので、グリッソムはちょっと笑った。  
「良かったら、これを飲んでくれ」  
飲みかけで良ければ、と彼が開けた二本目を押し出す。  
「じゃ、もらう」  
サラは躊躇無く、その瓶を受け取った。彼女は明日は非番なので、基本的にはビールを飲む量を気にする必要は無かった。  
グリッソムは水のペットボトルを開け、一口飲み、深々と息を吐いた。  
「・・・すまなかった」  
「いいわよ、別に」  
「・・・自分が傷つくかも知れないのに、君は、やはり馬鹿だ」  
「もう分かったから。そんなに人のことばかばか言わないで」  
「・・・君を、子供扱いしてるつもりは、ない」  
もごもごというと、サラはわざとらしく小さく舌打ちをした。  
「いいわ、そういうことにしておく」  
それからまた少し、二人は沈黙した。  
「あたしに、言いたいことがあるなら、ちゃんと聞く」  
しばらくして、サラがぽつんと言った。  
グリッソムは彼女を見つめた。  
「こっちに来て」  
ソファの隣を示す。サラはビールを置き、それから思案するように腕を組んで彼を見た。  
「おいで。噛み付かないから」  
ちょっと笑って、サラは立ち上がると、隣へやってきて腰を下ろした。  
そして彼を見た。  
グリッソムはそんな彼女の前髪に触れた。まなじりをそっと拭うと、まだ濡れていた。  
唇を寄せると、一瞬彼女は顔を引いたが、一度触れた後は、彼を拒絶しなかった。  
唇が離れると、思いがけず、彼女は額を彼の肩に乗せてきた。  
グリッソムは彼女の頭をそっと抱えた。  
「なんでこんなことを考えたんだ」  
「イラついてる時って、爆発しちゃった方が、楽かなって」  
サラは頭を肩に乗せたまま、視線だけ仰向けた。  
「あなたも、私に時々、そうしてくれるでしょ？」  
彼女が荒れるときは、放っておけばそのうち戻るから、彼は確かに彼女が怒るに任せていた。宥めようとする努力は、数回で諦めていた。だが、わざと爆発するように仕向けたことは無かった。だから、今日彼女が試みてくれたことと、同じことかどうか、グリッソムには分からなかった。  
だが、もしかしたら、同じことなのかも知れない。  
小さな不安が、小さな疑問が、心のヒビとなって、ささくれとなって、苛立ちや不快を増大させ、むしゃくしゃしてしまう。それを相手に逆なでされて、あたってしまう。  
結局、そういうことなのかも知れない。  
問題は、その小さな不安を引き起こす元が、もしかしたら、彼女の場合は・・・  
グリッソムが小さく息を吐くと、サラは体を離した。そのまましばらく、彼の横顔を見ていた。  
「話したいこと、あるんじゃないの？」  
グリッソムもまた、サラを見つめた。  
少し迷い、彼は疑問をぶつけてみることにした。  
「ひとつだけ、聞きたい」  
「なに？」  
「幸せになることが、怖いか？」  
サラは彼から視線を外した。ビール瓶を手に取り、飲もうとしてやめ、瓶を見つめた。  
「たぶん」  
小さな声で、答えた。  
グリッソムは彼女の手を握った。  
「君の養母が言ったという言葉を、思い出して欲しい。君は幸せになっていいんだ。誰も、それを咎める権利を持っていない」  
サラは少しうなだれた。  
「誰が、咎めると思うんだ？」  
サラは答えない。  
「お父さんか？」  
グリッソムは敢えてそこに踏み込んだ。  
サラは小さく首を振った。否定のためなのか、話題の拒絶のためなのかは、グリッソムには分からなかった。  
「お母さんか？」  
サラはもう一度首を振った。先ほどより強かったが、落ち着いた反応だった。  
それは少し、彼の予想に反していた。  
もう少し感情的な反応を予測していたからだ。  
「ご両親のことじゃ、ない？」  
「だってあれは私の責任じゃ無い」  
そこで初めて、サラは感情的になった。  
「そうだとも。君の責任じゃ、無い」  
グリッソムは思わず彼女の手を握る手に力を込めた。  
サラが彼を振り仰いだ。  
その瞳に、やはり怯えの色を見つけて、グリッソムは違和感を感じた。  
両親の件ではない。  
まだ、彼女には何かあるのか？  
それを聞くべきかどうか、迷った。  
しかし、始めてしまった会話だ。聞くべきだ。  
グリッソムは彼女の手からビール瓶を抜き取り、彼女の両手を握った。  
サラは彼をちらりと見上げ、それから観念したように溜め息をついた。この体勢では、もう逃げられない。彼が、彼女に話をさせると決めたら、もう彼女は話すしか無いのだ。  
「何に、責任を感じているんだ？」  
それでもサラは俯き、少しの時間、抵抗して何も言わなかった。  
「サラ、話して欲しい」  
握った指に力を込める。  
サラは、息を吐いた。  
「私がほんの数ヶ月我慢出来なかったせいで、ある家族を壊してしまったから」  
「・・・里親のことか？」  
サラはうなだれた。  
「何があった」  
「・・・あまり、言いたくない」  
「その話は、カウンセラーにしたことはあるのか？」  
「ない」  
「なぜ？」  
サラは皮肉な笑いを浮かべて、顔を上げた。  
「だって彼らが聞きたいのは両親のことだもの」  
昏い笑みだった。大人を嘲る残酷な子供のような。グリッソムは一瞬、胸を突かれて何も言えなかった。  
サラはふと眉を寄せた。  
「カウンセリング、受けさせる？」  
「今は特に考えてないが、君自身が必要と感じるなら勿論、受けていいんだ」  
「仕事で問題は起こしてないわ」  
グリッソムは顔をしかめた。  
「今は仕事の話をしてるんじゃない」  
サラはハッとして、それから額を抑えた。  
「そうだ・・・ごめんなさい、ちょっと、混乱した」  
そう言って立ち上がろうとしたのを、グリッソムは手を引いて座らせた。  
「話して欲しい」  
サラは観念するしか無かった。  
そして、少しずつ、語った。  
養父母は、彼女のせいで離婚したこと。そのおかげで、高校の途中で児童ホームに戻ったこと。だから母が出所したとき、母の元に戻らなければならなかったこと。  
グリッソムは、「戻らなければならなかった」という言葉に哀しい顔を見せたが、サラは気づいていなかった。  
養母には、本当に感謝しているが、だからこそ、申し訳なく思っていること。兄のジョンとは、一応連絡を取り合っていて、今でもたまに逢うこと。彼と会うと、やはり申し訳なくなること。  
彼女はあらかた話し終えて黙ったが、グリッソムには分かっていた。肝心のことを、彼女はぼかして話していない。  
「離婚の原因は何だったんだ？」  
「・・・たいしたことじゃ、無かったの。些細なことなの。私が、騒ぎ立てなければ・・・」  
そう言って、サラは苦しげな息をした。  
ふと、グリッソムはあることが気になった。里親の話の中で、唯一、名前が登場しない人物がいた。・・・養父だ。  
嫌なざわめきが、胸に広がった。思わず彼女の両手を強く握りしめた。これは、彼が追及していい問題では無いかも知れない。悪い想像が立ち上ってきた。  
サラは、彼の手を振り払い、立ち上がった。  
「ごめんなさい、やっぱり言いたくない」  
そして寝室へ逃げた。グリッソムも立ち上がって彼女を追った。  
閉じこもろうとする彼女の腕を引きつかみ、抱き寄せた。  
抵抗されるかと思ったが、彼女は思いのほか素直に従った。グリッソムは彼女の頭を抱きかかえた。  
「分かった、聞かない。言わなくて、いい」  
彼女は浅く呼吸を繰り返していたが、泣いてはいなかった。  
背をさすり、額に口づけながら、彼はサラを宥めた。  
その時、彼の携帯電話が鳴った。  
グリッソムは思わず天を仰いだ。最悪だ。最悪のタイミングだ。  
サラがそっと離れる。  
発信者を見て、グリッソムは一度その着信を切った。  
サラがたしなめるようにグリッソムを見る。そんな彼女を見返し、  
「いいか、サラ。たとえ何があったにせよ、君の養母が言ったことは真実だ」  
諭すように、むしろ自分に言い聞かせるように、彼は語った。  
「君には、幸せになる権利がある。それを咎める権利がある者は、誰もいない。いないんだ。もし、」  
彼はじっと彼女の瞳を見つめた。  
「もし、そんな奴がいたら、私が許さない」  
サラは小さく首を横に振った。彼がそう宣言することに、たいして意味などないことは、もちろんグリッソムにも分かってはいた。だが、言わずにはいられなかった。  
「私を失うのが怖いと言ったが、私だって同じだ。君を失うなんて、恐ろしくて考えられない」  
もう一度、グリッソムの携帯が鳴った。  
発信者は先ほどと同じだった。  
彼は悩み、もう一度、着信を切った。  
「出て。いいから」  
彼女はいつも、物わかり良く、そう言うが、そのときの表情がとても切なく寂しそうだと、知っているのだろうか？  
「出だしが最悪だったから、このデートをちゃんとやり直したい」  
「・・・じゃあ、デートはキャンセルね」  
携帯がすぐにまた鳴った。  
グリッソムは溜め息をつき、やっと通話ボタンを押した。  
「なんだ、エクリー」  
サラが俯くのが見えた。  
さっきオフィスで、エクリーでも来て仕事を押しつけてくれればと望んだことが思い出された。なんという皮肉だろう。今頃電話で邪魔をしてくるとは。  
「・・・話は分かったが、今は、無理なんだ」  
グリッソムは何とか断ろうとした。  
「キャサリンではダメなのか？」  
ダメだと言われたのだろう、グリッソムがガックリと肩を落とすのをみて、サラは腕を組んだ。  
「・・・頼む。今日だけは勘弁して欲しい」  
彼は何度も電話相手の言葉を遮り、食い下がっていた。  
それを見て、サラは複雑な気持ちだった。  
いつもだったら、彼はこんなに食い下がらず、仕事に戻っていくだろう。  
自分のために何とかデートを続けようとしてくれているのは、素直に嬉しかった。だが、彼の立場を思うと、そうさせてはいけない、と理性が警告していた。  
もっと自分が、自分の幸福にがめつい女だったらいいのに、と思う。  
彼をもっと独占したいのに、もっと我が儘にそれを主張したいのに、いつも出来ない。理性がそれを押しとどめる、とずっと思ってきたが、今日の彼との会話を思い返すと、必ずしもそうではないという気がしてきた。  
もっと別の理由で、幸福でいることが、怖いから。申し訳ないから。自分にその資格が無いと、思ってしまうから。  
だからそれを、自分で壊そうとしてしまう。  
思い当たる節は、いくらでもある。サラは自嘲気味に笑った。  
あたしってなんてめんどくさい女なんだろう。彼は良く、こんな女を好きになったな。  
・・・いつか、その面倒くささに、彼が疲れてしまわないだろうか。心臓を握りつぶされるような痛みが、胸に走った。  
この痛みは、悪い兆候だ。今度は、私が当たり散らしてしまう。  
「頼む、エクリー。お願いだ」  
彼が「頼む」と繰り返す。サラは唇を噛みしめた。首を振って、寝室を出て行った。  
「エクリー、すまん。あー、かけ直す。30分、待ってくれ。・・・頼むから」  
サラはソファに戻り、膝を抱えながら体を揺らしていた。  
しばらくして、電話の声が途絶え、寝室からグリッソムが出てきた。  
「30分後に、かけ直す」  
電話を小さく振ってグリッソムが言った。  
サラは膝に額を乗せて、  
「ごめん、いいの、行って」  
うめくように言った。  
「サラ」  
「さっきの話。考えて、おく、から」  
顔を上げないままのサラに、グリッソムは近寄った。  
隣に座り、膝を抱える彼女の両手を握りしめる。  
「本当はどうして欲しいか、言う気は無いか？」  
「・・・いいから行って」  
「一度くらい、本音を言ってくれ」  
サラは首を横に振った。  
「あなたを、困らせたくない」  
「君の我が儘が聞きたい」  
「・・・変な人」  
「とっくに知ってるだろう」  
サラが少し笑った気配がした。  
「今君と話してるのは、上司のグリッソムじゃ無い。恋人には、我が儘を言っていいんだ」

「上司にはさんざん我が儘を言うのに、恋人には言えないのか？」  
サラが顔を少し上げた。少し、むくれていた。私そんなに我が儘言ってる？とその目が聞いていた。  
「私には、我慢しなくていいし、無理をして物分かりのいいふりをしなくていい」  
「別に、ふりをしてるわけじゃないもん」  
「じゃ、言いたいこと言ってごらん」  
「ほら、子供扱いしてる」  
「・・・してない」  
「したもん」  
これは少し、グリッソムに分が悪かった。  
「すまん」  
素直に謝った。  
サラはふん、と鼻を鳴らしてまた膝に頭を乗せてしまった。彼は分かってるのだろうか。こうしているとき、彼女はとても、彼に甘えているのだと言うことを。彼女にとって、これが我が儘だった。精一杯の。だから少し、満足して落ち着いた。  
「君の本心を言ってくれ。君の・・・上司のグリッソムじゃない、ギルバートに」  
サラは顔を横向けて、彼を見た。  
「あたしのギルバート」  
「そうだ」  
「いい響き」  
「そうだろう」  
サラは顔を上げた。なぜか得意げな彼に、少し吹き出しそうになった。  
「じゃ、言う」  
「ああ、言ってくれ」  
「仕事に行って」

期待した答えと違ったらしい。グリッソムが一瞬言葉を失うのを見て、サラは少し満足げな笑みを浮かべた。  
彼が戸惑って固まったまま、何も言えずにいるのを見て、サラはちゃんと解説してあげることにした。  
「もちろん、状況が許すなら、デートを続けたい。一緒に居て欲しい」  
グリッソムの顔をのぞき込む。  
「でも、あなたが行かなかったことで、エクリーが何か・・・、あなたの立場が悪くなるようなことがあったら、あたし困る」  
もし、自分が同じ仕事をしていなかったら、なぜ勤務時間外に呼び出されなきゃ行けないのか、きっと文句を言うだろう。デートはよくキャンセルになるし、何度もそれで喧嘩をしただろう。  
我が儘を言わないんじゃない。物分かりのいいふりをしているんじゃ無い・・・ただ、仕事に理解があるだけだ、となぜ彼は思ってくれないのだろうか？  
「外せない仕事なら、行くべきよ」  
グリッソムは少々ふて腐れたように頬を膨らませていた。  
職場ではまずお目にかかれないような表情だ。ラボのみんなにはとてもじゃないが見せられない。主任の威厳が全くない。  
ちょっと可哀想になって、サラは彼の機嫌が良くなるツボを押さえた言葉を、言ってあげることにした。  
年下だからって、舐めてはいけない。女は、男を操縦出来る生き物なのだ。  
「一人で寝るのは、寂しいけど」  
グリッソムの眉がぴくりと動いた。  
ほらね。サラはおかしくて、笑いたくなったが、こらえた。  
グリッソムは携帯を開け閉めした。  
「あー、それじゃあ」  
何かを考えて、サラを見た。  
「終わったら、また来ても、いい？」  
「いいけど、寝てるかも」  
「それじゃあ、」  
電話する、と言いかけて、グリッソムは躊躇した。寝てるのを起こすと、彼女はだいぶ不機嫌なのを、もう学習していた。  
困っているグリッソムを見て、サラはしばらく考えていたが、やがてなぜかちらりと笑うと、立ち上がった。  
机の上から、何かを持って戻ってくると、彼の目の前にそれを差し出した。  
「はい、これ」  
彼女の部屋の、鍵だった。赤い花のキーホルダーが、揺れていた。  
グリッソムは驚いて彼女を見上げた。口がぽかんと開いていた。相当驚いているらしい。  
「いいのか？」  
聞いた彼の口元が、嬉しそうににやついた。  
サラは慌てて、  
「貸すだけ、だから。あとで、返してもらうから」  
念を押した。  
「それ、合い鍵じゃ無いから。マスターだから」  
グリッソムは赤い花のキーホルダーをちらりと見た。  
「・・・それじゃあ君が困らないか？」  
「困るわね。出かけられないし」  
グリッソムはサラをまじまじと見た。  
それからじわじわと、笑顔になった。  
それは、「必ず来て」というサイン。こんな嬉しい計らいがあるだろうか？  
「分かった。必ず、返す」  
サラが照れたように頷く。グリッソムは彼女の手から、鍵を受け取った。そしてそのまま、彼女の手を握った。  
「そんなににやけないで」  
「にやけてるか？」  
「ええとっても」  
「嬉しいからしょうがない」  
サラは呆れたように笑った。グリッソムもそんな彼女を微笑んで見つめ、それからふと言った。  
「もう一つだけ、言わせてくれ」  
「なに？」  
「君が幸せだと、私が幸せだ」

「私が幸せだと、君も嬉しいだろう？」  
サラは小さく何度も頷いた。  
「それを、忘れないでくれ」  
「・・・分かった」  
グリッソムは立ち上がり、彼女に軽くキスをした。  
「それじゃ、行ってくる」  
「電話、折り返すんじゃ無いの？」  
「車に行く間にかける」  
「そう」  
いつもの通り、手を繋いで玄関へ向かう。  
扉の前で、もう一度キスをして、（今度は長めに）、最後に彼女の髪を撫でていった。  
ドアを出た後、にこやかに彼女の鍵を振ってみせる彼に、サラは笑った。  
赤いキーホルダーが、小さく揺れていた。

* * *

End.

AN2 : 口論を書くのは結構難しかったです。/ It was difficult to write their argument.


End file.
